Magnetic material is the basis for the emerging cluster of functional materials. As early as 3,000 years ago, China had discovered that magnets attract each other and ion, used magnet for direction and correcting time. These applications only involve natural magnets. The study of the performance characteristics of magnetic materials, manufacturing, and applications started less than 100 years ago. After nearly a century, the magnetic materials have formed a large family, according to the magnetic properties of the materials, including soft magnetic material, permanent magnetic material, rotating magnetic material, magnetic memory, pressure magnetic material. The magnetic materials also include magnetic alloy material and ferrite magnetic material. In recent years, a new magnetic materials emerged—organic polymer magnetic material, which is a major breakthrough in the field of polymer materials. Organic polymer magnetic material is believed to be one of the most important scientific discoveries in the 1980s. Its discovery can be compared with superconductivity and solid organic superconductor. Organic polymer magnetic material can lead a series of new technologies.
β-glucan is a new health product. It can be used to treat obesity, to reduce cholesterol, to lower blood sugar, to prevent cardiovascular disease, and to improve immunity.
β-glucan exists mainly in fresh foods, such as brewer's yeast, oats, and edible fungi. It is a polysaccharide, and its main chemical structure is β-1,3-dextran and β-1,6-dextran. β-1,3-dextran has anti-tumor properties, improves body's immune system, and acts as a prebiotic to adjust the intestinal flora structure.
Ganoderma is known as a cure for all diseases and an immortality herb. The main reason is that ganoderma is rich in β-glycan. In 1963, β-glycan was first discovered that β-glycan has anti-tumor activity. β-glycan was then also found to have antibacterial activities and be effective in treating hepatitis, cardiovascular, diabetes, high blood lipids, and aging. Chinese Ministry of Health listed β-glucan as a new resource food in Bulletin No. 9 in 2010.
β-glucan is effective in treating diabetes and cancer and enhancing immunity. It mechanism is as follows.
The mechanism of treating diabetes: β-glucan has a special ultra-helical molecular structure, a strongest and most immunologically active form easily absorbed by the body. It will not be hydrolyzed in the gastrointestinal tract into glucose and other simple sugars, and therefore diabetic patients will not be affected by taking β-glucan. β-glucan can lower blood glucose of type II diabetes patients, stimulate insulin secretion, improve insulin sensitivity, reduce insulin resistance, and promote liver glycogen, muscle glycogen synthesis, having significant improvement in glucose tolerance.
The mechanism of treating cancer: when β-glucan enter into body, it binds to a specific receptor and enters the lymphatic system by endocytosis (or pinocytosis) through the intestinal epithelium. Some studies show that β-glucan inhibits more than 95% tumor growth.
Mechanism of enhancing immunity: β-glucan has a triple helical structure with unique targeting characteristics, and is active against locked dormancy, drug resistance and subclinical disease virus. β-glucan also quickly activates the body's own immune surveillance and identification of mechanisms to maintain a healthy body.
There is a need to increase β-glucan production. Currently, the above-mentioned magnetic organic polymer has not been used to increase β-glucan production.